The present invention relates to syndiotactic vinyl aromatic polymers.
Syndiotactic vinyl aromatic polymers such as syndiotactic polystyrene (SPS) are useful polymers having a high melting point and crystallization rate as well as excellent heat and chemical resistance. However, in some applications such as in cast-tenter films and fibers, the melt strength is insufficient at processing temperatures. Additionally, the melt flow rate or melt flowability is insufficient at processing temperatures in applications such as injection molding of thin walled articles.
Syndiotactic copolymers have also been developed having superior heat and chemical resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,402 issued to Funaki et al. utilizes a difunctional monomer to form a syndiotactic copolymer with styrene, however, the polymer fully crosslinks at high temperatures, forming a thermoset and cannot be melt processed.
Therefore, it would be useful to obtain a syndiotactic vinyl aromatic polymer, having good heat and chemical resistance, which is melt processable at high temperatures while maintaining high melt strength and good melt flowability.